


"I Nether Thought We Would Go On A Date!"

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: BL, Bad accidently scares SKeppy :(, Don't Like Don't Read, Dream Smp, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, Healthy Relationships, I'm sorry for the pun please execute me, M/M, Minecraft, Skephalo, Skeppy is hyperfixating on the lava, The Nether (Minecraft), Wholesome, date, dream team, idk what to tag this, m/m - Freeform, not straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: BadBoyHalo comes from a long line of Demoni's, a feared species found only in the deepest and darkest parts of the Nether. The only problem is that Bad was raised in the Overworld so never became the feared monsters the humans speak of.In fact, he's more like a literal kitten in a Demoni body that just so happens to be the body that tear you into pieces.BadBoyHalo has been aware of his heritage and for the longest time has craved to go back to his home and after many attempts, has finally managed to go to the Nether.He's brought his boyfriend along with him for the ride and lets' hope to God he doesn't bring any cheesy pickup lines!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176





	"I Nether Thought We Would Go On A Date!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Please Remember If You Are Uncomfortable With This Kind Of Content, Please Quietly Stop Reading This And Go Have A Wonderful Day! BBH And Skeppy Have Stated Multiple Times They Are Completely Comfortable With Shipping And If You Aren't, That's Completely Fine Just Please Don't Attack Me Or My Comment Section! Have A Lovely Day Stranger!
> 
> Word Count: 442 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,412 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute And 46 Seconds

Bad twirled with his umbrella as he smirked at Skeppy, gawking at the sight below him. When Bad first thought of bringing him to the Nether for a tour, he hadn't expected there to be a 10-minute pitstop at the lava ocean. 

Bad guessed that maybe the sight of the neverending tide of the Nether could be interesting to a 4-year-old, he never thought his 20-year-old boyfriend would be as obsessed with it.

"Are we sure you don't want to turn around now? The Nether Wolves are interesting to look at," Bad tried to coax his boyfriend along. "I know you like it but we don't have all day," Bad sighed.

Skeppy didn't seem to give any hints he was even alive at this point. Bad slowly nudged himself towards him and booped his cheek.

"Argh!" Skeppy screeched as he fell onto the floor. "Geppy! Are you alright?" He panicked as he lifted his boyfriend to his feet, combing his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm sorry, you just... never told the Nether had a whole ocean! An ocean that like... had tides and stuff!" Skeppy exclaimed with his usual, unlimited chaotic energy. "You just never struck me as the marine biologist type I guess?" Bad said. 

"Could you like swim in it and stuff? Wait, could you go surfboarding in it?!" Skeppy said as Bad could already tell ten billion different ideas were storming through his head, Bad being the one with the knowledge that most of them would end in disaster.

"Well I mean, I don't think you could but you could... watch me dive if you wanted to?" He gave an awkward giggle at the end.

Skeppy grabbed his hand and stormed towards the shore, away from the cliff, they were both overlooking the lava. "We're going to do that right now and then... and then... we could do anything!" Skeppy yelled out as Bad giggled at his ideas, knowing they'd have a good few hours in the Nether together.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite This Fic Being Really Short, I Really Do Want To Keep Writing This As I Have A Bunch Of Lore I Sadly Only Got To Reference In THe Summary So... If You Want To See Please Send Some Kudos My Way And Comment!


End file.
